


Pink Stilettos

by ayyyeli



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking Games, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Other, alex embarrasses himself, alex in high heels, alex is a slut, but that's okay, but they're all in the room, not all the characters are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyeli/pseuds/ayyyeli
Summary: Things get a little crazy when the Revolutionary Set invites The Schuyler Sisters, Maria Reynolds, and The Southern Mother Fuckin' Democratic Republicans over to their apartment for a drinking game called "Never Have I Ever"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from two different tumblr au's, and decided to put the two of them together.
> 
> Edit: Ahaha thanks so much you guys! Your comments and Kudos are sooo appreciated and I love you all :)

Alexander Hamilton was the kind of college kid who you just might find walking around in bright pink stiletto heels. And one day, he was actually doing just that.

 

It had started out with the joke gift Alex had gotten for his birthday from his roommate, Lafayette. They had dropped the heels into Alex’s hands, only muttering a "Happy Birthday" before running off to their room, giggling like a six year old girl at a birthday party.

 

Alex really didn't know what to do with the shoes, so he just shoved them into his closet for the time being and forgot about them for a while.

 

He only remembered about the shoes, when playing a drinking game called “Never Have I Ever”. The rules were simple, really: say something that you have never done before, and if someone playing the game has done it, they take a shot. And Alex remembered the bright pink stilettos solely because his ex girlfriend, Eliza Schuyler, had just said, "Never have I ever owned a pair of stilettos," and because of that, he had to take a shot.

 

Everyone in the room stared at Alexander like he was insane. Finally, Angelica was the first to speak up after the laughter died down. “I’m sorry, you did what, Alexander? Care to elaborate? I’m sure everyone would love to hear this story.” She giggled, and Alex jumped up from his seat.

 

“I’ll be right back, just you wait.” Alexander said as dashed up the steps and into his room. Everyone else in the house looked at each other, confusion on their faces. Everyone except for Lafayette, who was giggling to themselves and waiting for their roommate to return with the heels that they had bought him a year and a half ago.

 

“What does-” Peggy started, but Alexander chose that moment to strut back down the stairs, the only thing different about him was his choice in footwear. He had put on a pair of bright pink stiletto heels that were at least six inches tall. The heels made him 6’1”, and taller than everyone downstairs except for Laf, who was 6’3”.

 

As Alex pranced into the room, Lafayette whistled and John Laurens blushed. Everyone else clapped, and Angelica cheered.

 

“Damn, Alex.. How the hell do you walk in those?” Hercules Mulligan laughed, but as soon as he said that, Alex stumbled and fell into Lafayette’s lap.

 

“Ah, shit! Sorry Laf, I, uh… I’m really… um… I…” Alex racked his brain for the correct words to use, so he wouldn’t embarrass himself any further. Lafayette just smirked and wrapped his arms around Alex’s torso.

 

“Bonjour, Mon petit lion. À l'aise ? Bon, parce que je ne suis pas laisser aller.” Lafayette said as Alex’s face turned the color of his shoes.

 

“There are other people in the room too, y’know? Are we going to finish the game, or are we just gonna watch you two flirt for the rest of the night?” A slightly intoxicated Miss Maria Reynolds groaned in annoyance. The entire room -except for Laf and Alex- muttered in agreement.

 

“Aw, come on, guys! You’re no fun!” Lafayette protested.

 

Alex sat up so he wasn’t laying on top of Lafayette, but sitting on his lap instead. “We can continue the game, right? Because I’m pretty sure it’s Peggy’s turn.” Alex said as grabbed his shot glass, just in case he needed it.

 

“Yeah, sure whatever. I still don’t know why she’s here? I mean she’s 19. Too young to be getting shit faced drunk, she has classes tomorrow.” Eliza complained, and Angelica shrugged.

 

"Well, I don't like it either, but she is an adult.  Even if she doesn't act like it sometimes." Angelica told her sister.

 

“So do you, babe. I’m pretty sure we all have classes tomorrow.  So, we are all being really irresponsible” Maria interjected before Peggy got a chance to protest.

 

“OH, I GOT A GOOD ONE!” Peggy shouted, trying to interrupt the conversation about weather or not she was a responsible adult. “Never have I ever had sex with Alexander Hamilton,” She said, crossing her arms and smirking.

 

Alex's face turned bright red, and everyone else in the room groaned and took a shot.

**Author's Note:**

> The translated french is "Hello, My little lion. Comfortable ? Okay, good, because I'm not letting go" and I used google translate and an online french translator, so it might be right, but if it isn't, please tell me.
> 
> Thanks for all the feed back and stay safe guys :)


End file.
